C-R-I-S-I-S
C-R-I-S-I-S is a mini-series created by McJuggerNuggets that follow Jesse as he transforms from a character in The Psycho Series, to real life. Plot A confused Jesse Ridgway wakes up in his underwear in , and questions his brother Jeffrey Jr., who was filming him.1 - Rebirth Jesse learned that his family had scattered letters for him to find in order to learn who he truly is.2 - Missing Pieces Jesse starts to gain memories inside his head about when he smashed a bottle over Jeffrey Jr.'s head, rendering him unconsciousPsycho Brother Stomps Glasses upon contact with a beer bottle. When Jesse is about to apologize however, Jeffrey Jr. claims that it never happened.3 - Memory Jogger He enters a room which gives him flashbacks of his attempted suicide,Psycho Kid Flees Country before noticing a strange woman exiting the room.4 - Do Not Enter Jesse attempts to form a word with his three Scrabble letters - an O'', ''A & a T'', but to no avail. After being given an ''N, Jesse spots the woman he had previously seen, but is ignored when he attempts to make contact with her.5 - Out of Place When Jesse and the woman talk together, he gains memories about his mother, TheresaSAVE YOURSELF!, and her divorce.Psycho Mom Divorces HusbandTHE DIVORCE PAPERS! Jesse is given a C'' and thinks of some possible words, before thinking that he has .6 - Mother's Intuition With the aid of Jeffrey Jr., Jesse is given memories of his YouTube channel, which had accumulated over 3,000,000 subscribers.https://www.youtube.com/user/McJuggerNuggets However, Jeffrey Jr. denies that he had any involvement in controlling the channel, with his uncle, Larry - who is no longer wearing a neck braceWHAT I COULDN'T DO... - agreeing.7 - Dependent Jesse gains more memories about Larry,MEET UNCLE LARRY!DON'T GIVE UP! and when he had crashed his truck into a pool.Psycho Uncle Impacts PoolRIPPLE EFFECT! *PSYCHO UPDATE* Jesse is given three more letters - a ''D, O'' and a ''G.8 - Uncle Larry Larry tells Jesse that the truck crash was only a stunt before giving him a W''.9 - Walk to Remember Jesse attempts to get help from Jeffrey Jr. and Larry, but are told that he has to figure everything out himself.10 - You're Not Ready Larry explains to Jesse that he was playing a character, in an attempt to tell a story.Psycho Series11 - Second Life Jesse, Jeffrey Jr., Larry and Theresa board a train to a familiar mountain but is aggravated to find a ''V, N'' and an ''R on one of the seats. A freaked-out Jesse learns that Theresa was indeed playing a character as well and that she wasn't divorced.12 - Light at the End Upon arriving at the mountain, he gains memories of going there sightseeing after shooting his father.Psycho Kid Kills Father13 - The Matterhorn Jesse struggles to believe it is fake, despite everyone - including an alive Jeffrey Sr. (his father) - insisting and assuring that the Psycho Series was all an act. Jesse has a mental breakdown before being handed an N'', ''T and an I''.14 - ALIVE Jesse has trouble unscrambling the 16 letters he has,15 - Unscrambled before remembering that he had bought tickets for ,VIDCON 2016 ANNOUNCEMENT! he unscrambles the letters to a message (AT VIDCON RIGHT NOW). Although he is correct, Jesse begins to have another breakdown after being reassured by Jeffrey Jr. that the Psycho Series is fake before being hit unconscious. It cuts to a shaven Jesse walking into the VidCon 2016 convention.16 - The Return Episodes Trivia *The name of the series was revealed in HAIRCUT FOR 3 MILLION JUGGIES!, one-two days before the playlist was created. **It is also noted that the dashes in ''"C-R-I-S-I-S" are supposed to represent the way you would spell the word using letters. *The total runtime of this series is 28 minutes, which would be about as long as the average time of a normal vlog. *The entire series was filmed in one day. References Category:C-R-I-S-I-S Category:Series Category:Finished Series